


Skillwires

by Over_Run_666



Series: Chip Pusher [2]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Damsels in Distress, Dominatrix, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Filming, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Maids, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Sadism, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Series: Chip Pusher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001205
Kudos: 8





	1. Skillwires

#  **Skillwires**

An erotic Shadowrun Short Story.

By Over_Run_666

There was a low regular beeping. Lun-Smith opened her eyes squinting in the bright light. Electronic pupils dilated inside their warm red Iris’s. How long had she been out?

The room was lit with halogen tubes and a large roof mounted LED spot, like a surgery. The walls were clean white smooth concrete and were nearly covered with cupboards and draws of polished steel.

The pretty east Asian weapon specialist had awoke sitting down in heavy swivelling chair and there was at least one person moving behind her. She was totally naked, her smooth warm beige skin revealed for all to see as were her ribbon, rose and gun tattoo’s. Especially the partial left sleeve of a variety of bullets.

She surveyed the room from under the shoulder length vertically striped jet black and electric blue hair.

There was a screwdriver on the counter, the weapon specialist went to reach for it but found she was completely unable to move. Not even a finger or toe would move one millimetre, she was completed paralysed. Her heart began to race and beeping in the room became faster and louder. Footsteps from behind her became a beautiful middle-aged Asian lady in Long Black rubber dress. She wore red leather boots which had vicious stiletto heels. Her raven hair was curled around and pinned with two glowing red sticks so that the rest of her hair splayed like petals of a flower.

This was Lady Han Park. The vicious gangster chip peddler who the Shadowrunners had taken a job to steal from and last person Lun-Smith wanted to see while paralysed. Not that, they were unrelated. The beeping got even faster. The Shadowrunner felt like it like a jackhammer in her chest.

“Oh, do calm down my dear.” Said Park with the smooth and well-practised voice of a British vid host. “You don’t need to worry. We aren’t going to hurt you now. In fact, you have been recruited to make back that money you stole. So, no hard feelings right. Oh, the paralysis?”

She lightly ran her hand up the side of Lun’s plump left breast, up her long neck and resting her hand on the Shadowrunners face. For her part Lun-Smith was relieved that she felt the touch although she would very much prefer to slap the hand away.

“That’s just a RAS” The gang boss continued. “Except we set it so that it works when you DON’T have the chip in. We can’t have you running around doing what you want. In fact, only these skill chips are going to moving you from now on. As soon as I heard about those top deck wires of yours, I know I had to do something special. We barely had to fix you at all, just mess with that RAS, add a lock on your jacks and a few tamper traps.” The gangster mouthed a boom and mimed an explosion with elegant, blood red nailed fingers.

With her left hand she picked up a small metal box, which she bought up towards the terrified, frozen girl. Pressing a print maglock, it sprung open revealing a row of chips. Printed on the first one was the word Rubberdoll but Lun-Smith couldn’t read the others from here. With a pair of ruby nails Park extracted another one showing it to LS, the label read ‘Maid’.

Park then did something on the right side of the paralysed girls head, where her jacks were.

There was loud click that the Shadowrunner didn’t recognise then the soft click of the chip insertion. Then that loud click again.

Lun-Smith looked at Park and smiled. At least her body did, LS tried in vain to move again. Involuntarily, with higher voice and slightly clearer accent she began to talk. “Good Afternoon Mistress. Is there anything I can do for you now or may I put on my uniform?”.

“No. Do please go ahead.” Said Park in an exaggerated, even more upper-class accent, while gesturing to a door with flourish.

Lun-Smith stood up gracefully. Making sure to present her naked breasts as much as possible. She then bowed to her mistress, walked slowly and elegantly to the door in a wide arc maintaining eye contact with Lady Park at all times. Bowing one final time she backed out of the door and closed the door. While outwardly she could not have seemed more confident, internally Lun-Smith was humiliated and terrified.

The Shadowrunner was more aware of the experience of using skillsoft chips. Her high-powered skill wires allowed her to run these active soft chips that gave her pre-recorded skills. Normally fixing and stripping weapons, occasionally shooting more esoteric ones but that is far less effective than learning how to shoot them yourself. She was aware of some etiquette mods and she had even slotted things like dances previously. This though was a whole new level; her body was effectively being run entirely by this program against her will.

Lun-Smith found herself in room surrounded by wheeled clothes racks. The clothing was a latex, leather, plastic, silk, metal. All fetish wear, as far the Shadowrunner could see. All fetishes from the looks of it. Her program seemed to know where she was going though. She swiftly picking up a hanger loaded with frilly white silk underwear and then another with a black satin dress. Quickly donning the white thong panties, suspender belt and bra. The pink bows were a cute touch she thought. The program donning the bra far more expertly than Lun-Smith ever had she noted. There was a full-length mirror in the room and she was looking at herself the whole time. Her body seemed to be reciprocating by exaggeratedly thrusting her bust and butt as she moved. She was already swiftly put on the white stockings then clicking them onto her suspender belt. 

Briefly she stopped to pose in the mirror. All the time LS was wondering just how the programming was done. Could she only dress in sexy way now? Is it just faster when no one else was watching? Did you have to set a location for the clothes or would she search out anything that looked similar?

Her body was already stepping into the dress and pulling it up. Putting each arm smoothly into the puffed up, off the shoulder sleeves. She began zipping herself up, there was a twinge of pain as reached back further than she normally could. The dress was so short, and puffed out with lacy petticoats. The bodice was tight, cinching her waist and putting making her cleavage bulge pleasantly over her neckline. At the front of the dress was a tiny white pinafore apron. A proper cute little maid outfit. She was already putting on some shiny block heeled, single buckled, bow decorated shoes.

Her body picked up a brush and began attacking her hair. She applied a pair of hair ties turning her striped black and bright blue hair into a pair of striped twin-tails.

All this was topped this off with a cute little white, lace edged maid headdress.

At this point she was actually a little excited at what she may do next. Reaching down she opened a black cuboid box on a small table. It contained make up, a lot of make-up and a small mirror in the lid. She rapidly opened some pale pink lipstick, smearing it on in two smooth motions. Some light blue eye shadow complementing her hair, applied lightly. Heavy mascara applied in 4 simple flicks. A brush appeared in her hands and powder tin opened then brushed onto her cheeks.

It was all done in blur, almost robotic. Actually robotic, the Shadowrunner corrected herself. She smiled, and blew herself a kiss.

The make-up was understated, the natural look she guessed it would be called, but brought out her cheekbones and framed her eyes perfected. She had to admit that she never looked so cute, she wasn’t even aware it was possible.

The weapon specialist was gutted to find out this way. No ‘She’s All That’ type movies were the result of a deranged gangster’s revenge plot. She had to correct herself as she remembered the Princess Diaries 7.

Sliding the door open Lun-Smith walked through confidently with her makeup box in one hand and another box in the other. She reached out and closed the door behind her with one free finger. Spinning around she put both boxes on a counter and moved gracefully towards Lady Han Park who was sat casually in an office chair in the corner of the room. She curtsied demurely. “Thank you for your patience mistress. What would you have me do now?” She hated that she was being forced to say those things in that silly cutesy voice. “Do you want me touch up your makeup?”

Han’s brow furrowed at the implication that her makeup was anything less than perfect.

‘Ha, Good one Maid-Me.’ Lum-Smith thought to herself at Parks annoyance.

“Grab your ankles.” Park snapped as she rose.

Lun-Smiths body obligingly bent double and grabbed her ankles. Her legs were locked straight and her tiny frilly skirt obligingly fell over her back revealing those pale plump orbs of her buttocks and that frilly thong.

Lun herself felt herself flushing as blood rushed to her head and she began to worry. Small beads of sweat began to form. She heard the click clack of Lady Parks stiletto heels as she approached and saw those slender legs come to a stop behind her through her own legs. She felt Lady Parks hand gently rub her buttocks.

Then a sharp slap right across her taint. The clap rang out across the room loudly.

She let out a slight gasp and then her programmed body betrayed her “Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

There was snicker from above her. She felt Parks hand gently stroke her ass then another sharp smack to her left buttock and an even louder clap.

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

Another stinging whack, this time to her upper left thigh.

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

Lum could neither swear nor even grit her teeth. Just smile and take ask for more. Behind her she could hear louder giggling.

Another sharp spank against her right buttock.

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

At least it looked like Park was being through.

Swat!

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

Whallop!

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

Clap!

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

‘SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH.’ She thought at her cyberware controller as loudly as she could. Though in secret she was trying to put out of her mind how much she enjoyed those smooth hands punishing her sensitive nether regions.

It continued for minutes, her pulled-taught rump skin was made bright red and hot as McDonalds apple pie. Lady Park had even stopped laughing. Lun’s face was an immovable smile but her make-up was smeared by her tears and her face and breasts were flushed pink.

Smack.

“Thank you Mistress. May I have another?”

She felt that same gentle hypocritical stroking, she still cherished the human contact. Lady Hans fingers danced over her clit sending a bolt of pleasure through her body that made even her robot controlled body shudder.

Lady Han removed her hand and rubbed her moist fingers together. “You dirty, dirty bitch. I knew you’d see it my way, but I think you’ve had enough.” Said park sardonically. “Stand up straight.”

Lun-bot stood up obligingly causing Lun-Smith a twinge of pain through that red butt flesh.

Park was shaking and rubbing her right hand.

“Mistress. Are you hurt? Can I get you some ice, or a massage?”

‘Oh shut you snivelling ass-kisser’ thought the wounded Lun. Lun-bots programming didn’t seem take into account any pain or discomfort. Only the human inside felt it, she couldn’t scream, couldn’t swear, couldn’t even clench her teeth. She couldn’t do anything but stew in the pain that her body made worse by dancing around ignoring it.

“No I’m fine. Clean yourself up. We need you to start earning some money back on camera.”

“Thank you, mistress. Right away.”

‘Camera! Of course, she was going to make her body perform for her filthy porn chips’. Clearly, she was far from the bottom of the degradation and discomfort Lady Han Park intended to inflict upon her. And the worse part was she was getting turned on by it. Being made to be so feminine, so servile, to be so punished. Last week she killed a man now she was reduced to a fawning sex object. Not that she could do anything about it.

She longed to be able to play with herself.

And this was only the first chip.


	2. Maid Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip Pusher Chapter 2.03  
> An erotic Shadowrun, Lesbian, BDSM, Short Story.
> 
> Lun-Smith's remote control by the saucy skill wire system while she is paralyzed, helpless, continues. After the vicious gang boss tests it with a saucy bit of labor she has a far more brutal, public shaming planned for it. With a heartbreaking performer.

“Anyway, I always thought Bae could use a makeover.” Han said impassively. Still rubbing the aching hand which had done so much damage to Lun-Smiths rear.

On the other side of the room behind the chair, the cute dark-haired Asian technician looked up with surprise. She took a step back and bumped into a counter.

Lun-Smiths black maid dress covered body skipped over to her make up box. The program controlling her body danced her over to a trolley dropping her small black box on it. She span it around, leaving it in the centre of the room by the chair. She tip-toed up to the shy technician, and offered her hand. Bae who recoiled even further.

Luns face was forced to smile widely at Bae who eventually relented and took her hand. LS led her gently by the hand to the chair, pushing her carefully into it by the shoulders. Bae was clearly nervous and became even more so as Lun-Smith straddled the chair and sat in her lap. Bae nervously opened her legs in the chair so that Bae’s red butt was on the chair. Her legs over Baes thighs and the arms of the chair, pinning the technician’s arms under them. Internally the real Lun, just a passenger in her own body, was shook by the pain in her rear for the solid spanking earlier.

Her body removed the technician’s glasses with open hands gently putting them on the trolley revealing sparkling blinking brown eyes. LS was looking into those eyes deeply with a slightly bowed head, breathing heavily and slowly, her breasts pushed forward. She was so close to the technician who was like a deer in the headlights. Lun-Smiths body opened the box and started carefully brushing foundation onto Bae’s face.

Initially Bae was clearly uncomfortable, and Lun felt for her. Neither wanted to be doing this. But as she continued, she could tell it was tickling Bae a little and her expression became a little less worried. She gently blew on her neck, as she wiggled her painful butt in the girl’s lap, as her breasts brushed up against the lab techs breasts. When she finished with that brush with a boop on the employees nose she broke into a bashful giggle that made Luns heartbeat faster. Despite the pain in her ass, she was enjoying being made to flirt with this girl. Or, as she became honest with herself, partially because of her aching butt. Lun actually enjoyed looking at the pretty girl’s smooth skin and dark eyes while here body did all the hard. It continued to apply layers of bright violet lipstick, to those plump lips which Bae was kindly pouting. Lun noticed that these feelings weren’t one sided as she saw Baes lips smiling in between pouts and felt hands start to caress the underside of her bare thighs under her skirt. As her body turned to swap make up, it made sure to press against Baes body. She was so close that should feel Bae’s heart beating quickly. This tarty maid program that was running her body was stealing the heart of this girl better than Lun had ever been able to.

By the time the maid was adding dark eyeshadow with a touch of lilac the Asian technician was far more relaxed. She was now longer backing away from her make-up applier, instead she was almost leaning into Lun-Smith. She seemed to be trying to press her breasts against the maids. Her captured arms had been squeezed between their thighs tightly so that she could get hands on Luns’s warm buttocks. Though the maid continued applying mascara with no visible affect, inside herself Lun-Smith was both wincing from the kneading of painfully tanned ass and being aroused by Bae’s attentions. She felt her frilly panties getting moist. She looked deeply at Bae’s beautiful face anxiously, worried that she would suddenly react to what must be deepening a pool between her legs.

As she finished the last wing on those gorgeous eyes, she realised with relief that the estimations of her vagina’s leakage had been exaggerated. Lun-bot caressed Bae’s neck as she leaned back and blew her a kiss. The technician smiled coyly as Lun’s body extracted itself from the chair gracefully. Bae took one last chance to rub Lun’s butt, thighs and crotch as she extricated herself. Lun felt herself blush as she saw the cybertech rub her damp fingers together. She was relieved that Bae just blew her a kiss back with that same hand. Lun-Smith wished she had control of her body, she would grab that girl and never let go.

Behind her she heard movement, the clicking of stiletto heels. Then light clapping from Lady Han Park.

“Very good little robot. Very pretty. Quite… sensual. I could have you applying make up to my girls before shooting. But that’s not going to work off your debt”

Park stroked and touched her wrist phone which responded with a ringing.

The phone booped, then a voice answered. “Yes Mistress?”

“Candy. Is studio 6 and our new cam slut ready?”

The voice on the other end sounded nervous as she replied. “Yes madam. It’s about ready.”

Park looked up at Lun-Smith as she hung up her wrist phone. “Let’s see what the you can do in simsense shall we?

****

ACTION!

Lun-Smith’s body rushed around that cheap set. Happily, she dusted, swept and tidied. Taking every opportunity to bend over and show off her cleavage. To bend the other way and display her underwear beneath that black satin, maid dress.

Lun-Smith herself was inconsolable as she was trapped in there. As her body was operated by a machine, a robot. The aching of her rump, the breaking of her heart completely ignored.

Her only succor was that her body was showing such deference to that beautiful white haired, white skinned elf that she didn’t look her in the face much. She wasn’t able to move her own eyes but had seen glimpses and reflections.

But she had seen enough that she knew exactly who it was.

Consort!

Her friend, her fellow Shadowrunner, her long-time crush.

The skin, the hair, the electric blue eyes. The glowing blue tattoos that were just visible through her sheer silk white shirt, under that grey suit.

What did they do to her that she was here recording Lun’s fall with her simsense rig?

Or what did she do that was causing Lun’s downfall?

That beautiful elf was watching lustily, occasionally she shuffled papers or glanced at a fake report on her PC.

CRASH!

The maid had spilled a cheap glass ornament from a shelf to the floor shattering into a thousand pieces.

Lun’s body turned to Consort covering her shocked mouth with theatrically splayed fingers. “I’m sorry mistress. I didn’t mean to.”

“Damnit maid!” The elf shouted as she slammed both hands on the desk and rose.

“That was a present from the CEO!” She repeated from what could laughably be called a script.

Consort took off her jacket and cast it over her leather spinning chair. The elf swept the contents of the table onto the floor. “Bend over the desk.”

The elf reached into a draw in the desk and retrieved a narrow, black leather, paddle.

Lun’s body dutifully bent over the desk clutching the other edge. Her short black skirt immediately exposed her already red ass.

Stroking the maids sensitive, sexy buttocks, Consort said disappointedly. “Why do you keep making me do this?”

Consort brought the paddle down across Lun’s taint with an almighty THWACK.

The flesh of her buttocks and thighs rippled in response.

The pain shot through Lun. The paddle was sharp and unforgiving, especially on her already wounded butt. Tears welled in her eyes immediately.

As expected, her body responded cheerfully. “Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

Another SMACK, squarely on her left buttock.

“Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

Thwack! Right buttock this time.

“Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

Consort obliged with a strike directly onto her taint.

WHACK!

Tears rolled down Lun’s face, leaving tracks through her make up.

“Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

The left buttock received another.

SHACK!

“Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

‘Damnit shut up!’ Lun-Smith pled with herself vainly. Her robot half only needed to respond like a good little submissive. It was only the Shadowrunner inside that felt the intense pain. Only her autonomic reactions, her gasps, her tears made it through to the outside world.

Plus, the wet patch on her frilly white panties revealed that she was, on some level enjoying being subjugated.

KERACK!

Her right butt cheek bounced with the impact, which seemed much stronger than the others.

“Thank you Mistress, may I have another?”

Lun-Smith was breathing hard, crying hard, though silently.

The porcelain skinned elf massaged Lun’s pulled taught, bright red cheeks. “I think you’ve had enough of that for the time being. But stay there, I’m not done with you by a long shot.” Commanded Consort

Consort walked to the side of the room. Lun-Smith’s head turned to get a view. ‘Oh thank you robot-me!” Lun thought to herself.

The elf stood in front of a full height mirror that allowed Lun to see her front in the reflection as well as her back. The weapon specialist already knew what was coming. She’d seen enough sim-porn and knew the golden rule. You record it for your own point of view.

Deliberately, emphasising every angle, Consort removed her expensive grey jacket. Then her white silk shirt. Then her A-line grey skirt.

With a two-handed flick of her beautiful platinum hair, she stood up. Her perfect body only clad in lacy sky-blue bra and thong.

Lun’s heart beat ever faster, if what she thought was about to happen actually happened then maybe it was worth getting her ass beat.

‘Oh god.’ She thought. ‘This is how you get a fetish isn’t it?’

Her hands squeezed those perfectly sculpted breasts, stroked her own wide, tight hips. Her own work toned abdomen.

Lun-Smith was being pulled back through time. To when she first met Consort.

****

“Scrapper.” Lun-smith called across the table, the loud music of the bar making even that distance require a raised voice.

The dwarf turned leaning over the table with one bulky powerful, chrome arm. Her other, equally bulky cyber-arm gently holding a glass of whisky. “What is it LS?”

Lun-Smith put her radioactive looking cocktail down and leant into conspiratorial distance. “That new girl, Consort.” She whispered.

As one they both looked across to the bar where a white-haired elf was chatting to numerous other runners. She wore a skintight blue, armoured, latex look catsuit under an expensive gold and white trench coat. It may have been hiding weapons but it did nothing to hide her exquisite figure.

“Ohhh.” Scraps said looking back. “You interested huh. Course you are. She’s a stunner but that’s what you want from a face.”

“No... No.” Lun lied, going red.

Fortunately, the bar’s multi coloured lighting hid almost any complexion. She fought through. “Where have I seen her before?”

“I dunno girl, these face’s get around all over. It’s their thing.” The dwarf replied.

The woman leant back and drank her cocktail, trying not to appear as if she was staring at the new runner. She was, and continued to do so, getting more and more drunk.

Eventually she cornered the beautiful elf when she was alone. She exchanged some awkward pleasantries before Consort saved her by getting pulled away by someone more eloquent, less drunk.

When she was dropped off at her apartment, she ran upstairs. With bleary eyes she turned on the Sony simsense deck and slammed the headset on.

In that small beach shack virtual lobby, hidden away in her most secret files she went through her porn library.

There was the image, one of them. A perfectly white skinned, blue eyed beauty with elf ears jutting out of her shiny white hair.

Illandra Ivory in Bean Streets 4. ‘Holy shit, it was her’.

****

So Lun wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with this situation.

‘Please Lun-bot don’t turn away now.’

Consort undid her bra expertly, holding it against her before revealing her beautiful ivory tits. Her peach nipples were hard as diamonds

Her elegant fingers played across her lacy blue panties before pulling them off an dropping them on the floor.

She stroked the perfectly shaven skin around her folds.

Reaching she opened a drawer next to the mirror.

Lun shuddered, knowing before she saw it what it was.

Illandra’s Excalibur, her Mjolnir, her Green Dragon Crescent Blade, her Caduceus.

She picked up that footlong white rubber phallus like it was a deadly weapon primed to go off.

Legend has it was and it might.

She bought it to her crotch just above her clitoris.

There was a loud satisfying click and bass tone of it roaring to life.

Just the power of it connecting made Illandra’s head fall and her eyes roll upwards. Her arms extended hands splayed as if she was receiving some supernatural power.

In response to its mistress’s connection Its head lit up in shifting hues of blue’s, pinks and purples. Those same colours traced lines of imaginary veins down it’s shaft. The smart material coating shifted between its various textures. It buzzed at its terrifying maximum RPM. It pulsed in an out with jackhammer like ferocity.

Consort stroked the tip tenderly with one multicoloured nailed finger. She shuddered at the sensation.

Arms still thrown wide in display she turned and slowly advanced towards the maid.

Lun-smith could only concentrate on that familiar beast.

Illandra’s custom Mitsuhama Futa 12X.

Consort walked back behind Lun-Smith. Lun could just see in the reflection of one of those large mirrors.

After yanking Lun’s frilly white thong panties down to her knees Consorts fingers kneaded Lun’s red ass. A mixture of pain and pleasure swam through Lun’s body.

Those delicate elf fingers stroked Lun-Smiths pussy lips. Even without direct control of her body the maid trembled at the touch.

“Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress.” Lun-bot said excitedly.

Only then did Lun feel that smooth rubberlike coating against her pussy lips. Felt the wetness from Futa 12X’s auto-lube. Felt a gentle foreplay level vibe.

Lun-Smith’s body gasped as the sensation.

A dainty finger, dripping in wiped lube pushed into the weapon specialist’s tight little anus. It resisted at first.

Only then was the Futa pushed into the maid’s vagina. It’s vibration, it’s expansion, it’s chosen nodule texture delighted Lun even as it stretching her vagina to breaking point.

The futa 12X was attacking Lun’s clitoris as much as it was inside her. All the time Consorts pinkie was massaging the inside of her ass.

The Shadowrunner, trapped in her body, unable to react, to scream or moan, was entombed with the agony and ecstasy.

Lun bot, with her limited vocabulary could only manage weak platitudes. “Thaank you, Miistress.”

Only the shifting timbre of her voice betrayed the turmoil that Lun-Smith was experiencing inside.

“Don’t you dare cum before I say you can!” Consort commanded. Not a moment too soon.

“Yes Miiistresss.” The made squeeked.

Lun-Smith was shook. ‘She can do that.’

It was very little time before Lun was past the point of needing to release and it seems that Lun bot was true to her word.

Though she slowed down Consort continued pumping into the maid, stimulating her ass.

Each stroke pushing deep into Lun-bot, striking her cervix as it stretched her. All the time it’s pulsating rubber coating sending endless pleasure through her.

Desperately trapped inside, Lun-Smith was being wracked with pain and bliss but unable to move, unable to shout, it was far more than she could take for far longer. ‘Oh god, robot me, please ask her if we can stop.” She pled in vain.

“Mistressss, may I pleaaase cuum.” The maid said jovially but interrupted with ragged breathes.

The tortured shadowrunner ghost trapped inside noted the timing. ‘Thank god! Did she hear me?! Please let us cum Mistress!”

Consort didn’t answer right away, she continued her breathy snarling pushing the Futa 12X in deep and holding it. Its solenoids worked overtime and became audible over the moaning.

Finally, she grunted. “You may cum!”

Immediately like a squeezed spring Lun-Smith was released in an epic orgasm just as Consort did.

The maid let out a high-pitched squeal as her eyes crossed and her tongue escaped her mouth.

Consort inhaled loudly, mouth gaping as her eyes rolled skywards.

Foamy, gloopy white cum dripped from inside Lun-Smith as Consort withdrew.

She slapped the maid’s ass dismissively and commanded. Clean this all up then get out of here.

The maid pulled up her panties and stood up spritely. Quite in spite of the pain between her legs and on her ass. Beaming even though her thoroughly smeared make up showed her previous inner strife.

She crouched down and took the whole length of the cyber-dildo into her mouth even though she gagged. She pulled away from it licking fastidiously.

‘Oh!’ Lun-Smith surprised herself. ‘White chocolate.’

She had expected far worse and suspected real semen didn’t taste as nice.

Consort removed her cyber-strap on and sat down, Placing the offending item on the desk. She watched the maid finish up.

With her wide tongue and fearless enthusiasm, the maid licked the desk clean of synthetic cum and her own juices.

Lun-bot stepped back a few paces. Bowed low as said lovingly. “Thank you, Mistress.” She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, hips swaying.

CUT!


End file.
